lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
THE FUCKDEST JAMS
THE FUCKDEST JAMS '''is a 68-track mixtape released under DJ Snaggletoof. It was mixed for a limited cassette which Patreon subscribers had advance release information regarding. 25 copies were sold publicly through the Bandcamp page. Both sides of the tape were re-recorded off of a physical copy and released publicly on MP3 320 in November of 2015. In July of 2016, the cassette was re-released with a new purple-and-yellow color scheme. https://twitter.com/lapfox/status/758405517995872257 Track listing '''SIDE A # Bandetto - need u # Rotteen - Batmeats (Emoticon 'Backbeats' RMX) # Renard - NAMx (BOOTY HEAVEN MIX) # Renard - YOU GOT CURVES, SHE GOT CURVES # Jackal Queenston - Flight Over Bat Country # Jackal Queenston - Raatid Fiah! # Jackal Queenston - Humanoid # Jackal Queenston - High Gear # Furries in a Blender - Lockdown # Furries in a Blender - Wheels of Steel # Jackal Queenston - Rubber Band # Furries in a Blender - Atomizer # Emoticon - Spring Fever Strikes Early (RQ Critter Crossing RMX) # Renard - *.BUDDY # RQ - XX # Rotteen - True Fossil Soul (feat. ⇩LOAD) # Rotteen - Dopefish # Bandetto - baby so hardcore # Renard - Dear Spark (vs FIAB) # Mayhem - He Pukes Based Shark (Renard RMX) # Azrael - Pokamen Party (vs Renard) # Azrael - Gehenna # Renard - Usual Shitking # RQ - CUM MONOLITH # Azrael-II - Octabrain (feat. RQ) # Rotteen - Like A Fuckin' Sun # Bandetto - rhythm guide # Bandetto - higher higher higher # NegaRen - Freeway Rebuild # Renard - BANNED FOREVER (DAYDREAM RMX) # Renard - Sean Paul Opens A MFing Carnival # NegaRen - Data Xfer Jr. # NegaRen - Dodecahedron # Bandetto - amnesiac # Bandetto - nova fire SIDE B # Renard - BURGIN........ # Renard - SINISTERRRRRRR (FIAB RMX) # Furries in a Blender - Burning Rome # RQ - TOUCH TOUCH # Furries in a Blender - Don't Hold Back # Jackal Queenston - Diurnal # Jackal Queenston - The Gambler # Jackal Queenston - ENDGAME # Bandetto - sexy sexy sandpaper (180 ver) # RQ - HELL YEAH # TC - Flatline (FIAB RMX) # Darius + Rotteen - Everblossom Train # Furries in a Blender - Twilite Funk # Renard - HARDCORE HARDCORE REALLY HARDCORE # Azrael-II - MiKU MUST DiE # Renard - NAMx # Bandetto - Radiata # Renard - DON'T QUIT FRIENDS (feat. Pendleton Ward) # Rotteen - BOOM-000 # Renard - Smoke Tower # Renard - I'm A Blind Cave Salamander # Renard - GOT MY PONY SPAM FOR YOU # Renard - WHO'S READY FOR THE BASEMENT # Bandetto - sky above # Bandetto - scale the skyscraper friendship (feat. BUYO) # Renard - Go To The Party # NegaRen - Daytona USA Bastardcar # Renard - Sinisterrrrrrrr (Stupid VIP Shit) # Renard - Spacedragonstyle Raggamissile # Renard - NOW! That's What I Call My Ass (Shrek's Geocities Homepage Mix) # NegaRen - Roll The Bass # Renard - Chelsea Smile # The Quick Brown Fox - JUST HESITATION Physical releases LFCT-002-A Fuckdest jams cassettee 1.jpg Fuckdest jams cassettee 2.jpg LFCT-002-B FUCKDEST JAMS 2016 1.jpg FUCKDEST JAMS 2016 2.jpg External links * LFCT-002-A cassette * LFCT-002-B cassette References Category:Physical releases Category:Halley Labs era releases Category:Releases under DJ Snaggletoof Category:2015 releases Category:Mixes Category:Free releases Category:Releases